micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Commonwealth of Egan
Egan, officially the Principality of Egan is a small micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 8th, 2017. The fledgling nation has its own calendar, slang terms, and social ranks. Egan is the birthplace of Crumology. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Principality. Government The government of Egan is a monarchy. The principality is led by a Kaiser. The current Kaiser is Aidan I. The Kaiser must follow a strict ethical code that cannot be changed without the majority vote of the citizens. The ethical code includes rules like: the Kaiser cannot sentence anyone to death, the Kaiser is not above the law, etc. Currency The official currency of the Principality of Egan was the Canadian Dollar until October 27th, 2017 (or 951, William Calender). On that date, the currency was changed to the Eganese Dime, or just the Dime. Eganese Dimes are made of recycled beer caps. Capital City The capital city of Egan is Scammington. Egan is the name of the micronation, Scammington is the name of the capital. The two are often mixed up. Scammington was named after a fictional town in the video game Cubic Castles. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members. Egan also recognizes Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Hutt River, the Commonwealth of Dracul, the Principality of Newton, the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, the Turtle Clan, the Hammer Clan, Apachiland, Skywalkistan, Catalonia, Levonia, and Abkhazia. Egan has been recognized by the Aerican Empire, the Commonwealth of Dracul, the Principality of Newton, the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, and the Turtle Clan. Although Molossia does not officially recognize other micronations, they have stated that they would provide assistance to Egan if in need, and if it is in Molossia's power. The Principality of Egan is a member of TAOF (The Alliance Of Fish), an organization consisted of the Principality of Newton (the founder of TAOF), the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, and the Turtle Clan Egan's closest allies include, Newton, Vlasynia, Alimia, and South Nostalgia. Egan supports Catalan independence, and many Eganese people are of British and French heritage. Egan's enemies include Spain, Australia, and the United States. Egan dislikes Spain because of the imprisonment and exile of Catalan separatist leaders. Egan dislikes Australia because the government dismissed Hutt River's independence claims as "gobbledy-gook". Egan dislikes the USA because of Donald Trump, radical Christianity, Neo-Nazis, white supremacists, and the Second Amendment. The Eganese Monarchy is rumored to be scared of North Korea. Coat of arms The Eganese coat of arms is a white shield with a black tree in the middle of the shield. The tree represents the Tree of Cubenthep in the winter. Anthem The national anthem of Egan is "Egan is our Home", composed by the Kaiser. The lyrics are as follows: When we enter Egan, magic fills our souls. When we enter Egan, oh, Egan is our home. Crumology Crumology was founded in Egan. Crumology is the study of breadcrumbs. Crumologists are dedicated to learning all the secrets that the breadcrumb holds. They are studying the elements that make up crumbs and are trying to convert it to gas and liquid. The ECS (Eganese Crumological Society) is a group of micronations that work together and research crumbs. The ECS is known as the SME (Societe Mietologique Eganois) in French. Mietologie is the French word for Crumology. Mietologist is French for Crumologist, and Mietologique is French for Crumological. A Crumologist is a very high-paying job. Becoming a Crumologist requires 3 years of study. Crumology students go to Crumology school, which is more expensive than other schools. Ranks From lowest to highest: * Slum * Esquire * Nobleman * Kaiser Calendar Egan uses the Gregorian Calendar and the William Calendar The William Calendar was invented by the Kaiser of Egan in October of 2017. The William calendar uses the same months as the Gregorian Calendar in the same order, but doesn't have the same starting point. The Kaiser created the calendar because he does not believe in a historical Jesus Christ, therefore he believes the Gregorian Calendar must be inaccurate, so he created a new calendar starting on a documented historical event. The Gregorian Calendar's starting point is the birth year of Jesus Christ, but the William calendar uses the coronation of William the Conqueror, first king of England. In order to get the William date, you must subtract 1066 years from the Gregorian date. Example: October 23rd, 2017 (Gregorian) = October 23rd, 951 (William) The William calendar uses Moonsdaeg, Tiwsdaeg, Wodensdaeg, Thunrsdaeg, Friggsdaeg, Saturnsdaeg, and Sundaeg instead of the modern English days of the week. National Days Egan celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Samhain (Halloween), Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates 10 other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays, * April 13th - Egg Festival * April 24th - Lilac Dance * June 26th - National Squirrel Day * July 8th - Eganese Independence Day * July 11th - Bagel Luau * October 16th - Scammington Fair * October 17th - National Eminem Day * October 27th - Spirits' Eve * December 8th - Ice Festival * December 10th - Aidan's Day * December 23rd - Feast of the Winter Star Eganese Slang Egan has a variety of slang words, some of them shown here. * Yee = yes * Nuh = no * Judd = good * Chumbucket = person * Chuzzy = cold/chilly * Smet = hot * Badda = bad * Season's Yeetings = traditional Christmas/Chanukah/Winter Star Day greeting * Hell's Mouth = a dishwasher * The Devil's Job = loading/unloading a dishwasher Eganese Cockney speakers replace "I am" with "I s' ". For example, "I am walking" would be "I s'walking" and "I am happy" would be "I s'happy". This is also the case in other conjugations such as "they s'talking" or "she s'talking". Tree of Cubenthep The Tree of Cubenthep is the main tourist attraction of Egan. It is a lilac tree located in Scammington. On April 24th, the day of the Lilac Dance, Eganese citizens dance around the Tree of Cubenthep. Nudity Nudity and Naturist/Nudist activities are completely legal as long as they are nonsexual. Climate Egan endures harsh winters, where it could receive up to three feet of snow in a storm. Egan's territory is completely covered in ice and snow from December to April. Temperatures can be as low as -40 Celsius in the winter. Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is in some ways similar to Anglo-Saxon and British culture. The national food is bagels. The national beverage of Egan is maple cowsmilk, a traditional Eganese beverage consisted of warm milk with maple syrup in it. Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots is frequently played and even has its own league, the Eganese RSR League. In terms of TV entertainment, Salad Fingers, the X-Files, Geography Now, the Joy of Painting, and Star Trek are popular TV series. Popular movies include Dog of Man and the Sixth Sense. Religion Pastafarianism is the official religion of the Principality of Egan. The majority of the population adheres to it. The rest of the population is either atheist, or their religion is not known.